Miraculous Mafia
by Ritak
Summary: ¿Mi lema? ¡Contratos de una sola noche, sin ataduras! O por lo menos así era, hasta que las circunstancias cambiaron; quede en medio de una guerra en cuál ¡no tengo nada que ver! Pero si tengo que ponerme de un lado, será del ganador. Una duda atormentara mi ser: Adrien Agreste ¿Amigo o Enemigo? ¡Tikki Mota!
1. ¿Mudanza?

Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo 21 años, vivo en los barrios bajos de París, del lado Norte; me gano la vida con peleas callejeras y trabajos sucios (venta y tráfico de drogas y armamento, asesinatos a mano limpia y armada, secuestros, torturas, etc) en éste lado de la ciudad; soy conocida como "LadyBug"

Vivo en un pequeño apartamento con una sala-cocina, un cuarto de lavado, un baño y una habitación con litera ya que; vivo con mi mejor amiga, Alya Césaire, tiene 22 años y a pesar de que también se gana la vida en peleas callejeras, ella prefiere hackear, así es; es una experta hacker que trabaja para el mismísimo "Hawk Moth" dueño de la parte Norte de la ciudad, Alya es conocida como "Lady Wifi"

Pasemos a "Hawk Moth" como dije anteriormente: es dueño de la parte Norte de esta ciudad, ganando este territorio a los "Bourgeois" nadie conoce la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth, sin embargo la mayoría trabaja para él.

Los "Bourgeois" simple: padre e hija repugnantes liderando el lado Sur de la ciudad, llevando solo caos, he tenido que lidiar con la chica un par de veces Chloé es su nombre, es conocida como "AntiBug"

Pasemos a personas más agradables; Nino Lahiffe, también conocido como "Burbujeo" ¿Por qué?, simple; le gusta ir al parque y hacer burbujas, dice que eso le quita el estrés, él se encarga de organizar peleas callejeras, tiene su propio territorio, casi a fueras de la ciudad tiene el punto de encuentro más grande e importante, donde por cierto, nunca he ido.

Nathanaël Kurtzberg o "Demoilustrador" ya que es un gran artista, tiene 24 años, es tatuador y grafitero; trabaja para Hawk Moth grafiteando su logo por todo París, aparte de ser muy bueno en peleas callejeras, aunque prefiere evitarlas.

Juleka Couffaine conocida como "Reflekta" tiene 22 años, es una asesina experta en armas blancas o "armas de filo" (Dagas, sables, espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, etc) que también trabaja para Hawk Moth.

Por mi parte, no he trabajado para él ni pienso hacerlo; ya que trabajo bajo contratos de un sólo día, vienen a mi puerta o me contactan por medio de un amigo, todo sin compromisos, sin más responsabilidades, como me gusta y como siempre ha sido, aunque admito que no me vendría mal un poco más de dinero...

 **POV Marinette**

¡Y LA GANADORA ES.. LADYBUG! - dijo Nino mientras levantaba mi mano

Fue fácil.. - comente

La gente gritaba por la emoción y algunos de alegría por haber apostado por mi, ellos recogieron su dinero y se empezaron a ir ya que las peleas serían en otro punto de encuentro

Ten - dijo Nino mientras me daba un manojo de billetes

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡solo esto!? - exclame sorprendida y un poco enojada

Lo siento Marinette, sabes que las apuestas han estado reduciendo - contestó él

Suspire - Ya.. gracias -

¡Marinette! - escuche a mi mejor amiga, se aserco a mi

¡Hola! - la salude con un fuerte abrazo

Hola nena - se le aserco Nino, en otro intento se coqueteo

Alya correspondió mi abrazo y al separarnos solo ignoró al moreno

Vamos a cenar, yo invito - dijo Alya

Oh, te haces la difícil, como siempre, bien eso me encanta de ti - dijo Nino con un tono pervertido - grrr

No seas idiota - por fin le habló

Yo me reí, siempre es lo mismo con estos dos - acepto tu invitación mi querida Alya -

Perfecto, vamos - dijo jalando mi brazo

Nos vemos luego Nino - me despedí

Hasta luego Marinette - dijo viéndome - adiós hermosura - dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mi amiga, que ni caso le hizo

 **FIN POV Marinette**

 **POV Alya**

Fuimos a comer lo que quería la campeona ¡Sushi!, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, checamos el menú y una chica vino a atendernos, pedimos tres rollos diferentes para compartir, luego de un rato trajeron el pedido, empezamos a comer o bueno.. yo, ya que Marinette tragaba, típico de ella, más que nada luego de una que otra pelea callejera.

Hablamos de varias cosas, algunos trabajitos que ha tenido, tatuajes que se quiere hacer, del idiota de Nino, etc. Tuve que cambiar el tema, era algo importante lo que le tenía que decir

Mari... - hice una pausa - nette

¿Mande? - dijo para luego "tragar" otro rollito

Yo.. bueno, sabes que he estado ganando muy bien con.. - otra pausa - Hawk Moth - susurre

Ella solo asintió lentamente

Pues.. he estado pensando y.. que tal si.. - no sabía como podía reaccionar - nos mudamos? - lo dije por fin

Ella estaba masticando.. lentamente, tragó y su respuesta fue..

No -

Pero, Marinette, podemos vivir mejor - dije en voz baja

Alya, tu trabajas para él, no yo - sabía que esto pasaría - yo no tengo derecho a vivir con lujos a costa de tu esfuerzo, tu si tienes derecho a esa vida

Pero Marinette.. -

Pero nada, me doleria que te fueras, luego de tantos años pero - se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos - te lo mereces, mereces esa vida, no tienes que contenerte solo por mis caprichos

Es que si tan solo trabajaras para él - dije, desviando la mirada

Sabes que soy libre de ataduras -

Marinette... -

 **FIN POV Alya**

En el camino a casa, el silencio incómodo reino entre las amigas, al llegar, Marinette tomó una ducha, se puso su pijama y se preparó para dormir, rogando que Alya no le insistiera con el tema de mudarse, Alya, por su parte, se quedo leyendo en la sala, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.


	2. Ayuda Involuntaria

**POV Marinette**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Alya tocó el tema de mudarnos, gracias a Dios no lo ha vuelto a mencionar, regrese a casa luego de un pequeño trabajito en el cuál no se me pago mucho, como últimamente, agarre una cerveza del refrigerador y me senté en el sofá de la sala.

Pase el resto de la tarde bebiendo y viendo porquería en la TV, de repente mi celular sonó; era un número desconocido, algún cliente seguramente.

¿Halo? - respondí, pude escuchar.. ¿balazos? Y algunos gritos

¿¡LadyBug!? - pude escuchar una voz agitada

Si ¿Quien habla? -

Soy el señor Lefévre ¿Me recuerdas? - él seguía agitado

Ah, si - recuerdo haberle vendido algunas armas hace uno meses - ¿Algún trabajo nuevo para mi?

¡SI! - los balazos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca - mi bodega ¿recuerdas donde queda?

Si - respondí inmediatamente

Necesito que vengas de inmediato -

Usted sabe que no trabajo así -

¡Te pagaré muy bien! ¡lo prometo! -

... - me lo pensé un poco, vale, necesito el dinero pero ¿ir así sin más? Y con los balazos y gritos de fondo..

¡MARINETTE! - gritó el señor, desesperado - por favor.. - susurró

De acuerdo, ire lo antes posible - colgué, maldita sea, estoy algo mareada por beber tanto

Tome algunas armas que estaban en el cuarto de lavado, no recordaba haberlas dejado ahí, da igual; tome las llaves del depa junto con las de mi moto.

Me baje dos cuadras antes y escondi mi moto, definitivamente había una guerra en ese lugar, hasta acá se escuchan los balazos, llegue a la bodega y me escabulli por la parte de atrás, en el camino vi a varias personas en el suelo, espero no tengan quien los extrañe.

Logre entrar y busque con la mirada al señor Lefévre, estaba escondido tras unas cajas, me acerqué cuidadosamente, pero me atacaron, ahora las balas eran dirigidas hacía mi, las esquive retrocediendo a donde estaba, el señor Lefévre me vio, el estaba temblando, saque mi arma y empece a disparar, logre herir a dos de tres, el tercero trató de escapar pero fue alcanzado por una bala, qué mía.. no era y dudo que haya sido del señor Lefévre.

¡SEÑOR LEFÉVRE! - gritó una voz masculina

Él salió de su escondite

¡Oh gracias a Dios! - exclamó - Gracias Chat No - fue interrumpido

No agradezca, sabe que no lo hago por usted - dijo el chico

Ah... cierto, cierto -

El chico solo rodó los ojos, yo salí sin bajar la guardia, el chico me apunto con su arma y yo hice lo mismo.

¡No disparen! - dijo rápidamente el señor Lefévre

¿Quien es ella? - preguntó el chico, aun apuntandome

LadyBug - dijo en voz baja

¿LadyBug? - bajó el arma y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¿La famosa LadyBug?

¿Tú quién eres? - pregunte, bajando mi arma

El chico se acercó a mi y tomo mi mano, acto seguido; la besó - Adrien - me guiño - Adrien Agreste, para servirte ~ My Lady

De pronto más balazos se hicieron presentes, el señor Lefévre volvió a esconderse mientras Adrien y yo nos cubriamos para poder disparar.

Adrien ~ querido - se escucho la voz de una chica

Rayos.. - el rubio susurró

Sal de donde quiera que estés -

Esa voz.. - dije

¿Eh? - emitió el chico

¿La mocosa Bourgeois? - le pregunte

Así es... -

Esa desgraciada ya me tenía harta, salí disparando a lo loco, logre darle a sus acompañantes.

Vaya, vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí? - dijo acercándose a mi - la pequeña LadyBug

¿Pequeña? ¡Ja! - dije mientras lanzaba mi arma al suelo, ya que no tenía más munición - está pequeña te ha pateado el trasero y lo volverá a hacer

¡Hey! - dijo el chico mientras salía

¡Adrien! ~ querido, ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse? - dijo haciendose la inocente

¡Por supuesto! - se acercó a mi - Chloé, mi respuesta siempre sera... ¡NO!

Mmm... - fingió tristesa - lastima

Adrien estaba listo para disparar pero al muy baboso se le acabó la munición

Jajaja ooowh, pobres tontos - dijo la oxigenada para luego dispararme

Por suerte seguía teniendo mala puntería, desde que la conozco ha sido así, la bala solo rozó mi brazo, solo sentí un ardor; al fin y al cabo estaba ebria, así que no sentí mucho.

Maldición... ¡Bueno! Que la guerra continúe, diganle a Hawk Moth que esto solo fue una advertencia, mi papi y yo conseguiremos liderar esta parte de la ciudad - dio medía vuelta y se marchó

¿A Hawk Moth? - pregunte, confundida

Mm si, dah - me contestó Adrien

Clermont Lefévre... - susurre

Él nombrado salió poco a poco de su escondite

¿¡PORQUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE ESTO TENIA QUE VER CON HAWK MOTH!? - grite

¿Qué? - me mostró una mirada confundida - ¿Acaso no trabajas para él?

¡Claro qué no! -

Ma-marinette.. déjame explicarte.. - dijo el señor Lefévre temblando

No quiero explicaciones, yo me largo -

Alguien entró

¿Mari? -

Alya... -

¿Qué haces aquí? - hizo una pausa - ¿¡Acaso ya trabajas para Hawk Moth!?

No Alya, yo... - me interrumpió

¡Tu brazo! -

Con el asunto de Hawk Moth había olvidado por completo que la bala rozó mi brazo, maldición.

 **FIN POV Marinette**

Fue un día alocado para "LadyBug" demasiada cerveza por la tarde, una herida física que le ardía y lo peor; haber ayudado inconscientemente a Hawk Moth, demasiado: ella calló desmayada a los brazos de Adrien que por suerte se encontraba junto a ella.


	3. ¿Trabajar para Hawk Moth?

**POV Marinette**

Me queje al sentir la luz del.. ¿Sol? En mi cara, recuerdo que estuve tomando toda la tarde, yo.. ¿Me quede dormida? Entonces creo haber soñado con un chico rubio, aggh.. no me dio buena espina menos mal solo fue un sueño. Decidí apartar mi rostro de aquella molesta luz, una vez hecho eso me dispuse a abrir los ojos, lentamente.

 _¿Que mierda?_ Pensé al ver que me encontraba en una habitación que nunca antes había visto, a mi derecha no había pared, en cambio había un gran ventanal, era una habitación grande, ¡Dios! Era más grande que todo mi departamento, ¿Como mierda llegue aquí? Estaba dispuesta a levantarme de la cómoda cama en la que me encontraba pero en eso la puerta se abrió; dejando ver a un chico rubio, el mismo de mi sueño.. Oh no, ¡NO FUE UN JODIDO SUEÑO!

Al fin despertarte - dijo acercándose a mi

¿Que hago aquí? - pregunte por fin levantándome

Bueno.. te desmayaste - hizo una pausa - en mis brazos - terminó con una gran sonrisa

Yo solo hice cara de asco - Ah, Vale - me dirigí hacía la puerta - Adiós

¡Espera! - me sostuvo del brazo - ¿Ni un "Gracias apuesto Adrien"?

Ni recordaba tu nombre - dije soltándome de su agarre

Eres cruel - dijo en un tono.. ¿Pícaro?

Aja - no quería quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.. con él

Tu amiga.. - susurró

¿Mi amiga? ¿Se referirá a Alya? - ¿Que amiga? - pregunte para sacarme de la duda

Alya - respondió

Alya.. - ¿¡Que le paso a Alya!? - pregunté, alterada, asustada mientras trataba de sujetarlo de la camisa pero la altura no me lo permitía

Nada nada - sujetó mis manos - tranquila

Me separe de él, tratando de tranquilizarme

Solo dijo que vendría luego a ver como estabas -

Mi respiración se tranquilizó - entonces la llamare, para que venga de una vez -

No podrá - un signo de interrogación se podía ver en mi cara - está en una misión

¿Tú como sabes? -

Bueno, tomando en cuenta que soy como la mano derecha de Hawk Moth, princesa, yo lo sé todo -

¿Tú le haces las pajas? - pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Oh que graciosa -

¿Verdad? - le guiñe un ojo

Me sonrió - déjame revisar tu herida

¿Eh? - ¡Cierto! El balazo de la rubia desabrida, bueno.. no quisiera tener una infección o algo así - dale

¿A quién? - fingió inocencia

Rodé los ojos mientras le acercaba mi brazo

Siéntate -

Lo hice, con pocas ganas. Retiró la venda que tenía puesta, la herida no era profunda así que sanara pronto, limpió la zona y me puso una nueva venda. Se me quedó viendo, supongo que esperaba un "Gracias" evite su mirada e hice una mueca de desagrado.

Gracias - dije sin verlo

No hay de que, my lady - pude sentir como besaba mi mano

Je.. - me aleje de él

¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece algo? - me preguntó mientras buscaba mi mirada

¡Una cerveza! - dije, volteando a verlo

Oh, princesa, lo siento pero no tengo -

Entonces solo quiero irme -

Pe..pero tu amiga vendrá -

Genial, entonces le dices que regrese a casa -

Marinette.. -

No menciones mi nombre -

Tendrás que acostumbrarte - susurró

¿Porqué? - realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia

No te queda de otra más que trabajar para Hawk Moth -

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PORQUÉ COJONES LO HARÍA!? - listo, paciencia perdida

Chloé te vio en la bodega -

¿Y eso qué? - yo seguía alterada mientras el seguía tan tranquilo

Esa bodega es de Hawk Moth.. - hizo una pausa - el señor Lefévre solo es otro de sus lacayos

¿Hace cuánto? - susurre

¿Eh? - me vio con confusión

¿Hace cuánto trabaja para él? -

Hace como un mes, aproximadamente -

Suspire de alivió

¿Por? - me veía extrañado

Por nada.. de todos modos ¿Eso que tiene que ver? - seguía sin entender por que tenía que trabajar para.. él

Deja te explico, veras.. - fue interrumpido por el timbre - veré quien es - yo solo asenti

¿Como sigue? - pude escuchar la voz se Alya así que salí de la habitación en silencio, al estar en la sala ella me vio - ¡Marinette! - corrió para darme un gran y cálido abrazo, evitando tocar mi herida.

¿¡Como te sientes!? - preguntó, ya separándose de mi

Bien, bien, tranquila - le dedique una sonrisa

Ella sonrió y volteó a ver al rubio - Gracias por cuidar de ella -

Fue un placer - sonrió

¿Nos podemos ir? - llame la atención de ambos

¿Podemos? - Alya dirigió nuevamente su mirada al chico ¿Porqué rayos le pide permiso?

Quisiera seguir acompañado por tu amiga pero parece que no le agrado - Oh, vaya, ¿Que le hace creer eso?...

Es solo.. algo tímida - dijo Alya, nerviosa.. yo solo la vi confundida

Adrien sonrió, ash, esa sonrisa me irrita - Esta bien, pueden irse, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar - se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano; la besó, hice cara de asco

¡Muchas gracias señor Agreste! - dijo Alya mientras me tomaba del brazo

Oh.. ¡Casi se me olvida! -

¿Eh? - dijimos al unísono

Esperen aquí - dijo para luego entrar a su habitación, al salir venía con.. ¿Mis cosas?

Toma - las estiró hacia mi - está todo

Gracias - dije a secas mientras tomaba mis cosas, él volvió a sonreír, yo estaba a punto de vomitar

Por fin salíamos de ahí, woow.. estábamos en un sitio con muchos departamentos muy lujosos.

Impresionante ¿Cierto? - dijo al percatarse como observaba los edificios

¿Eh? Mm.. si, algo - baje mi mirada

Pensar que podríamos vivir aquí - Oh no.. empezará otra vez, gracias a Díos recordé algo importante

¡Oh mierda! - exclame

¿Qué pasa? - me vio preocupada

Debo ir por algo, nos vemos al rato - le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de su vista

Me costó un poco recordar donde la había dejado pero lo logre, estaba intacta, iba a recogerla pero recordé otra cosa importante; ¡Mi maldita paga! Espero que el señor Lefévre me pague tan bien como me prometió, entre a la bodega con cautela, toque una de las puertas y me abrió un chico pelinegro

¿Quien eres y a quien buscas? - me preguntó apuntándome con una pistola

Dile al señor Lefévre que lo busca.. LadyBug - el chico se sorprendió y cerró la puerta de golpe

Luego de unos pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver al señor Lefévre.

Ma-Marinette - tartamudeo

Vengo por mi paga -

Mmm - él estaba demasiado nervioso - te-tendrás que..

¿Qué? -

Co-cobrarle a.. Hawk Moth - termino de decir para luego tratar de taparse el cuerpo de algún posible golpe que pueda recibir

¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? - porqué a mi...

¡Lo siento! Pe-pero el trabajo fu-fue para él.. -

Yo trate de calmarme - Vale - di media vuelta y me retire del lugar, fui por mi moto y me dirigí a casa

Llegué y Alya estaba viendo televisión, me acerque para sentarme a su lado.

¿Tu moto? -

Seh.. -

¿Paso algo? - volteó a verme

Seh.. - dije, fastidiada

¿Qué? -

Parece que tendré que volver con el estúpido rubio ese - yo estaba a punto de explotar, Alya no respondió, en cambio bajo la mirada

Lo sabías ¿Cierto? -

Si.. lo siento Marinette -

Suspire - No te disculpes -

Su mirada volvió a mi

No tienes por que hacerlo, ya veré como salgo de esto - le sonreí

¿Él.. te explicó por que debés unirte a Hawk Moth? -

De hecho eso iba a hacer, pero llegaste, salvándome de ese pervertido -

¿Pervertido? - preguntó y yo solo me encogí de hombros, ambas reímos - Mari.. si vas a verlo, por favor, deja que te expliqué - me suplicó

Mm.. ya que, iré mañana, ahora solo quiero flojear con mi mejor amiga - le dedique una sonrisa

Buen plan - dijo para luego levantarse un poco y abrazarme

 **FIN POV Marinette**

Marinette no estaba segura se querer regresar con Adrien, pero; no le quedaba de otra ya que, primero: Quería, necesitaba ese dinero, segundo: también necesitaba saber por que debía unirse a Hawk Moth, no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería pero.. tampoco quería que la estuvieran molestando con eso, así que sería mejor acabar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.


End file.
